You're My Lady
by Pearl's Dumb Ass
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl are always at odds with each other.. at least from Steven's perspective. But in all actuality, Amethyst and Pearl used to be inseparable, only to break apart, burying their feelings for each other.. what happens when these feelings come back to rear its head? Pearlmethyst, wuh-oh!


**Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｏｎｅ** _It's been strained between Pearl and Amethyst - even moreso than usually. It's not as cut and dry as it seems, forever.. _

* * *

"C'mon, P. Spit it out!"

Standing in front of Amethyst, Pearl averted her gaze from the shorter Crystal Gem, peering off in the opposite direction - arms crossed, she sighed, all sorts of thoughts racing through her mind. They stood in Amethyst's sprawl of a room - just as messy as ever. Pearl shifted her feet around, uncrossing her arms - she had spent what seemed like forever in her room trying to think of just the right thing to say, the right actions and moves to make.. and yet, it had all seemed to leave her in the time she needed it most. Clasping her hands together, the pale Gem began to wring her hands back and forth, looking back at Amethyst with a slightly nervous chuckle. Amethyst rolled her eyes - hands on her hips as she impatiently tapped her foot on the cold floor.

"Look, dude. I /swear/ - if you're here to tell me off, or that I gotta clean up my room or something, just - just beat it. I don't really feel like yellin' right now, thank you." There was a certain.. almost venomous sting in her low growl of a statement that caused Pearl to wince - gulping, she quickly shook her head, the pale Gem desperately attempting to recompose herself before she was forcibly thrown out of the purple Gem's room. "Amethyst - just hold on one moment, I'm not here to yell at you! Just give me one moment." Amethyst rolled her eyes yet again, shaking her head. "Then what /are/ you here for, huh? Going to 'persuade' me to reconsider how I do things again, huh? I'm not fallin' for it - you treat me like a kid, Pearl!" She scoffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, arms crossed as she looked away from Pearl. Pearl grumbled, a frown filling her face. "Agh - Amethyst, _no. _I am trying to talk to you about - about something else, and I just really think that you should let me b- .. oh, goodness, I need to sit down, can we sit and talk? I promise to you that it's not about.. not about any of that."

Her scowl lightening, Amethyst raised a brow up towards Pearl - leering at her for a moment, before nodding. "..Okay. Sure. Whatever." She found it to be an odd request, but it was better than being told to pick up a broom. "C'mere." She walked to a large object, covered by a tarp - quickly yanking the tarp down, revealing a rather immaculate looking couch. "I know you're a real stickler for dust 'n grime, so, here. Still got it from - .. never mind." She sighed, shaking her head, hopping up to the couch - legs sprawled across the side as she eyed Pearl. A smile filled the lean Gem's face as she quickly strode towards the couch, daintily sitting on the opposite edge, still wringing her hands together. She glanced over to Amethyst, before looking back down into her lap - a light blue tint filling her cheeks. "Feel any better? Think you can spit it out /now/?" A deep sigh left Pearl, before she nodded, clapping her hands together and resting them on her thighs. "..Yes. I'm sorry about that, my nerves are just.. mm. Well." Pearl cleared her throat once more as Amethyst looked at her in anticipation, sitting up slightly, scooting a tad closer to Pearl.

"Amethyst, I realize that we can get at each other's throats - considerably, even. I realize when I'm furious with you, you may think there's hatred behind that fury.. and I also realize that this isn't the first time I've tried to have this talk. But, well.. I don't want it like this. I want us to be able to work together proficiently in battle, and in teaching Steven.." She nodded, pausing for a brief moment, before looking up to Amethyst - her voice lowered. "I want it like it was before." She breathed out deeply, looking back down into her lap, Amethyst's eyes widening as she sat up, scooting even closer to Pearl.

"P. - whaddaya mean, Pearl?" Amethyst had a feeling she knew what she was talking about, but she wanted to hear Pearl say it for sure, first - the purple Gem nervously biting down on her lip in return. Pearl rubbed her cheeks for a quick moment, silent for a long moment before responding, her voice still quiet. "Oh, Amethyst.. I just can't take it. I know I said I was done with you, and that I'd never /ever/ look at you in that way again, but.. I didn't mean it." Amethyst's eyes widened even further, her mouth agape as Pearl spoke - her mind flashed back to that troubling night a few years before Steven was brought into the world - that heated argument, the days of crying that followed, and the years of burying those feelings that followed.. Pearl reached out to grasp for Amethyst's hand, entwining their fingers together - sniffling lightly as tears swelled in her eyes in return.

"I can't pretend any longer. I look at you, and I see your smile - hear your laugh, and I just remember when we were something more - when we loved each other. I miss that - I miss your touch, I miss the way your presence comforted me - I-I even miss the jokes Garnet would make about us.." Pearl began to shake, tears streaming down her cheeks as her bottom lip quivered. Amethyst looked on - a deep, sympathetic frown on her face, tears quietly streaming down her cheeks in return as she tried to process everything - before she suddenly felt Pearl's lean arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in for a tight hug. Amethyst gasped, before returning the hug, her arms hooking around Pearl's neck, patting her back lightly. They stayed in their embrace for a long moment, Pearl's shaking subsiding, a smile filling her face as she pulled back slightly, eyes locked with Amethyst.

"I love you, Amethyst." With that, she slowly brought her thin lips against Amethyst's full lips, planting a firm, tender kiss against her - to which Amethyst graciously returned. Their eyes fluttering shut, the two Gems stayed confident in their embrace, fingertips lightly brushing against the other's back as their kiss deepened. With a heavy sigh, Amethyst pulled away - her cheeks flushed a deep purple, a nice companion for Pearl's icy blue blush. Resting her forehead against Pearl's gem, Amethyst cooed out, her eyes still fluttered shut as she held onto Pearl tightly, her voice hushed. "I thought we were done for good, Pearl. I thought.. I thought you hated me." She paused, a warm smile filling her face as she reopened her eyes, a light chuckle leaving her. "I'm so happy, P.. you're still a pretty good kisser, eh?"

Pearl's smile grew and grew - a wide, toothy grin filling her face, unable to stop it - her blush growing at Amethyst's tease. "Oh - tcch, be quiet.." She giggled, laying back - arms still wrapped around Amethyst's waist as she pulled her into a warmer embrace on the couch - to which Amethyst happily went along with. Embracing each other, they sighed, content with merely holding each other and gazing each other's faces for now. "Back again, mm.. this is really happening. I don't mean that in a bad way, I'm just - surprised with how - " Pearl was cut off by Amethyst placing a finger on her lips, shushing her playfully. "I love you too, girl. Take it easy." The purple hero nuzzled her head against Pearl's chest, a content sigh leaving Pearl as she began to run her long fingers throughout Amethyst's mane.

"Take it easy.. mm. I wonder how we'll tell Steven - Garnet probably saw it coming, of course, but I have to find the right way to put it for Steven.. mm, oh, and there's all sorts of places I wanted to take you, and things we should do together, and - " Amethyst quickly interjected. "And keep cool, dude. We can worry about that later - breakin' the news and dates and stuff. I just wanna cuddle with my lady some more.." She growled out teasingly, a light giggle leaving Pearl as she squeezed Amethyst tighter. She was her lady - her lady! Pearl sighed, eyes fluttering shut as she lightly twirled Amethyst's hair around on one finger, happy that she could call Amethyst her lover once more..

* * *

Ta-daaaa. Hope you liked it! This is my first actual fanfic - pretty new to this biz, eep, excuse the mess. Where are Pearl and Amethyst gonna go from here, huh?!


End file.
